wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Castle Wolfenstein (mission)
Return to Castle Wolfenstein is the second part of the Operation Resurrection mission and penultimate level of the game by the same name. Mission Briefing We have virtually no information for you at this time regarding your mission. You are in uncharted territory, so it will be up to you to determine the best possible course of action. If you were unable to disrupt the ceremony and prevent the Super Soldiers from being transformed into Dark Knights, then you will ultimately have to stop Blavatsky and the resurrection ritual. how you accomplish this task must be left up to you. The fate of the free world now rests on your shoulders Agent Blazkowicz. Failure is not an option. Objectives *Locate the entrance to the main dig site. Walkthrough Upon entering the level, you will be underneath the castle, and will have to break a weakened wall section to enter the first room. That room is a crypt, and several of the dead buried there will rise to attack you as you enter the room, followed by several undead warriors with their characteristic shields and Medieval melee weapons. After disposing of them, face straight ahead with the area you came in from behind you, turn left, and head into that room and look for a wall panel directly across from the doorway that can be pushed in to raise the gate on the other side of the crypt. Make sure you take the silver cup treasure item before you leave. Turn and head back across the first room, through the space the gate has opened, and into another room in the crypt. Two zombies will emerge from their tombs, one on the left and one on the right. These are both of the type that rise again after falling the first time, so run up and kick them before that happens. There is a Medium Health beside a dead Nazi, so take that if you need it, or otherwise remember where it is so you can retreat there later on if necessary. After that, head up some steps and through an archway. The first secret area will be on the right, where a long-dead man's bones lie behind some now-weakened metal bars. Break them, crouch, and pass through into a room with three open stone coffins; the one on the right has three gold bars laid out in it. Take them, leave the way you came, then turn right and head up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, open a door and be greeted with the grisly spectacle of two zombies feasting on a dead Nazi. A third zombie will be on the right a similar distance away, and will immediately notice you and attack. You can easily kill that zombie without the other two even noticing you, allowing you to ambush them. For instance, a grenade primed and held until it is one second from exploding can be thrown to detonate right in their midst, instantly destroying both of the creatures. In this room you will find a Medium Health, Large Health, Armored Helmet, 32 9mm rounds, 48 9mm rounds, and a battery of 50 Tesla "ammo". Use these items wisely, as they can be a valuable supply cache, especially on higher difficulties. On the right from where you entered the room there is a flight of stairs. Head up, watch out for the remains of a dismembered Nazi tumbling down the stairs, and be ready for two zombies who will eagerly greet you as you reach the top. Once they are dealt with, head straight across the room to find the body of a Black Guard paratrooper and his FG-42, a Flak Jacket, and a Small Health, all near a radio station. Turn right from the radio and open the door, and be ready to deal with two Black Guard troopers to the right. Head for the door across the way, making sure not to fall to the courtyard below. The door will open as you get near it, and one of the Elite Guard will come out with her Sten. Inside the room behind her is another Black Guard trooper, and behind him a flight of stairs you should head down. On a table to the right in the next room at the bottom of the stairs is a Medium Health. Head out into the courtyard and admire (or don't) the life-size bust of Heinrich I at its center. Turn right at the statue, head toward the double doors to receive a Checkpoint save, and be ready to fight when you open them, for two Black Guard and two Elite guard are gunning down a handful of undead- for once in this level having a complete advantage over them- and their next target will be you, right from the moment you enter the room. Move quickly for the chamber on the left, kill the Elite Guard member waiting in there, and then move against the others or let them come to you. This will be a hard fight, so move carefully. At the head of this ancient church room, past the altar, is table with three Medium Health on it. Take what you need or remember the location for later use, then head up the stairs to the left. There will be a locked door on the right as you enter a hallway. Head down the hall, turn right, and kill the Black Guard trooper with a Mauser who you can see through a broken wooden shutter. Head past this point and look for the wooden beam on the right beside a broken hole in the boards at the end of the walkway. Go up this beam, then break through the weakened wall section. Continue forward, and you will soon find yourself above the room with the lone Black Guard trooper. You will then be informed you have found a Secret Area, and can safely drop down into the room. In this room is 50 Cell for the Tesla, 30 .45 Cal. rounds, 24 7.92mm Box, 50 7.92mm Box, and 48 9mm rounds. Throughout this level, you will fight a running battle with the undead, the all-female Elite Guard, and the Black Guard parachute infantry. Something has gone terribly wrong in the last stages of the attempted resurrection of Heinrich I, possibly due to Marianna Blavatsky being forced into proceeding with the ritual alone instead of with a team of experienced psychics accompanying her. Correspondence left on tables and desks in Paderborn Village indicated that at least one of them was there specifically to keep things "under control". As it is, Castle Wolfenstein has been severely damaged by various ground tremors, and the SS garrison are fighting for their lives against undead who are equally hostile to them and to Agent Blazkowicz. In some areas the Elite and Black Guard are barely hanging on, but in others they have managed to make a stand and will surrender to no one, living or dead. Agent Blazkowicz will have to break through their stiffest resistance to get to the main dig site entrance. The end of the level is in the second courtyard, the one that has a larger-than-life statue of a German knight standing at its centre. The large pair of doors that leads to the dig site are locked, and can only be opened by finding the two Black Guard who are guarding the gate control lever in an adjacent room. Gallery Screenshots RTCW - Return To Castle Wolfenstein (Secret 1).PNG|Secret 1. RTCW - Return To Castle Wolfenstein (Secret 1 cdn).PNG|Secret 1 cdn. RTCW - Return To Castle Wolfenstein (Secret 2).PNG|Secret 2. RTCW - Return To Castle Wolfenstein (Secret 2 cdn).PNG|Secret 2 cdn. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions